Seducing Slytherins
by Runaway Scribe
Summary: Tom Riddle is in his Seventh Year, and is determined to seduce Lucius Malfoy. Slash, Sexual Content, Non-Con, and Chan. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle, perfect student, Head Boy, secret heir of Slytherin, was walking down the halls of Hogwarts. His 7th year had just begun, and he was going to savor his last year of magical development. After that, he'd most likely grow up to develop the magic of his students, maybe run for Prime Minister, perhaps become Headmaster of Hogwarts. He had a lot of potential, and plenty of ambition.

And that's what everyone else saw when they met him. They surely noticed his striking features, the way the girls hung off his arm and the boys off his words. Many a witch and wizard had fallen for him, and yet none had caught his eye.

Only his closest friends knew how dangerous he could be. When he lost his temper, they knew to give him a wide berth, as they all knew very well by now that he didn't care about anyone's well-being, especially when he went into one of his rages.

Of course, he'd had many girlfriends. They couldn't resist the magical power radiating from him, the confidence and arrogance of an accomplished wizard. His prominent eyes standing out from his perfect, sharply-angled face. The way his hair was always perfectly swept across his forehead, providing a sharp contrast to his smooth, marble-statue skin tone.

Although he'd had many, he had cared for none of his girlfriends. Tom only dated them long enough to satisfy his needs and use them to his advantage. He never felt any need for a relationship that wasn't purely physical, and often kept very distant from his girlfriends once he effortlessly seduced them.

Tom was attracted to both boys and girls however. He saw no difference in demanding submission from a whimpering male's form than a female's. He didn't publicly date them though. He knew that girls looked prettier to the public adorned on his arm than boys. He simply used them as he would a girl and then never bothered looking their way again.

Tom had more than enough willing partners, but it was sometimes so much more delicious to force himself on someone. He took much pleasure in cornering witches in forgotten alleys. Rip their clothes from their body, sink into them as they screamed and struggled uselessly, while whispering into their ears that he owned them.

He had taken many beautiful boys as well, deep in the bowels of pureblood dungeons, where their screams could only be enjoyed by himself; although sometimes he also allowed chosen friends, and others that were meant to be punished as well, hear their cries of agony.

Tom really had no qualms when it came to private relationships. They could be mudbloods and blood traitors to beat with cruelty, or purebloods to taste and play sadistic games with. Sometimes Tom liked to disgrace virgins, and other times, to humiliate whores. He didn't always beat his partners into submission though; sometimes he liked a fight, a whore that was not completely broken. He often killed or obliviated them once he had broken them, for Tom had never had a long-term slave before, as he did bore easily.

Tom liked variety, and he differed in his domination. Sometimes his more sadistic manners showing, and other times, his charisma, as he seduced his victim, consensually or not. He was consistent with one thing though. He always left his victims used, humiliated, confused, and yet filled with a strange longing for the handsome boy that had forced them, and sometimes simply seduced them. Even his consensual partners, of which he had many, were left broken-hearted and yet still hoping. Because that was just the effect young Tom Riddle had on them.

* * *

Tom was drinking in the whispers that followed him. Girls elbowed each other as they smoothed out their hair, ex-girlfriends looked at him with longing, and boys and girls alike nattered to each other about his magical prowess. He held back chuckles as he silently observed their idolizing stars with an indifferent look of amusement he allowed to show through his mask of calmly-collected emotions.

First-years, seventh-years, boys, girls, Gryffindors, and Slytherins alike all watched him with envy, admiration, respect, and some with lust. He passed an observant eye over them as he strutted down the halls of Hogwarts.

"Elaine," a small girl whispered, "that's Tom Riddle, Head Boy!"

"Look at him," a burly Gryffindor complained loudly to his buddy, "if he decides to join in on the team, we're done for!"

"Hey Silvia," a Ravenclaw boy whispered to a girl he was trying to impress, "rumors say that the Slytherin Team Captain is willing to give up his post to Tom if he'd agree to play seeker ."

"I bet we'd be great friends if I was only the same age as him," pouted a little first-year Slytherin boy that looked even smaller than most of the barely-sorted students.

Tom couldn't contain his amusement at this, and turned to glance at the boy who had been pouting to his friend.

The little boy seemed to notice someone was watching him and tilted his head up to meet Tom's gaze. Riddle was caught by surprise and couldn't hold back a gasp. The younger Slytherin was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He had perfect blonde hair that fell around his head like a halo. It was almost pure white and looked soft to the touch. Tom longed to reach out and feel his fingers run through the silky strands. His face still had a baby-like soft roundness to it and his skin was, like Tom's, soft and smooth, but much less angular and sharp.

But Tom was used to holding in his emotions, and he took this slight slip-up in stride, scanning the crowd to make sure no one had heard his sigh. The little boy was looking at him with curiosity, an emotion that seemed beautiful crossing his fragile-looking face. Tom was filled with a fierce, primitive desire to own him, to make him his private toy, to break him, and to lick the shining tears from his cheeks. Tom longed to feel his vulnerable little body squirm under his as he drove his cock into an orifice that was much too small. To hear this angel's voice wracked with pain as he begged him to stop. To hear that same voice beg for more after Tom had abused him, and filled him with his essence.

With surprise, Tom realized as he was rounding the corner to get to his Potion's class that his cock had grown hard, in public, no less. This hadn't happened to him involuntarily since he had first gone through puberty, and he'd gained control over these situations before anyone had ever noticed what was happening to his body. It had been over the summer, at the orphanage, and he remembered cornering a muggle and making her suck him off when he'd first discovered the joys of original sin.

After that, he made her take off her clothes, and explored her pubescent body with his growing hands, touching her breasts and then sticking some of his fingers into her vagina. She started crying then, and he put one of his fingers in her mouth before forcing it up her arsehole, enjoying the friction as he slid it up past her resistances. Tom thought he had heard someone coming then, so he zipped up his pants, threatened her against telling anyone, and ran outside, enjoying the freedom of adolescence.

Tom snapped out of his reverie and entered the classroom, walking swiftly to the back of the classroom and discreetly casting a glamour on himself, to prevent any public embarrassment. He took his parchment and quill out as the bell of the Hogwarts clock rang, signaling the start of another hour. Tom idly started writing down notes as he thought back to the Sorting. He had paid attention to all the names that had been called and sorted into Slytherin and all the names that belonged to old pureblood families. He tried to remember back to the little boy's name being called.

Tom always had an amazing memory, and finally it came to him. The little boy was the Malfoy heir. Lucius Malfoy, if he recalled correctly. Tom allowed himself a satisfied smirk, before pulling his emotions behind his mask again. He began to outline his plan for taking the boy, in any way necessary. He'd stop at nothing, and would bring the Malfoy bloodline to a screeching halt if he had to.

And if little Lucius refused to be seduced within a reasonable amount of time, then Tom would force him. He was very well practiced at using magic as a tool of coercion, and using threats and promises of power for extortion and manipulation. He could always alter the boy's memory later if it came to that, and Tom had been practicing to make his Imperius curse completely untraceable, so he was well prepared to execute a backup plan, if need be.

But for now, Tom decided, as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he needed to find someone to take care of his little problem.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter, please review, because encouragement is always welcome on works-in-progress. And also, I know that the ages are a little off for Lucius to have gone to school with Voldemort, but this is my story, and I could claim that Voldemort tap-danced with Dobby on the weekends in gay strip clubs if I wanted to. So I think a little skewing is perfectly fine. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius Malfoy and his friend Alphard Black were walking back to the Slytherin dorm rooms from the last class of the day. They had finally gotten used to the confusing architecture of Hogwarts and were much better at navigating the hallways.

"Malfoy, look! It's the Head boy!" Alphard Black exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shh," Lucius glared at him, "do you want him to hear you fawning over him?"

Alphard looked at ground, apparently studying the tiles they were walking on.

"Do you think he'd talk to us if we said hello?" Lucius asked, trying to hide the eagerness in his voice.

"Talk to him? But we're first-years! And look, he's got a girl with him. He'd probably just get angry."

It was somewhat true, Tom Riddle did have a girl with him, but he was currently ignoring her. She was trying to speak, keep up with him, and button her shirt correctly all at the same time. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were in a complete dissaray, but beside her, Tom's appeared perfectly neat.

"Shush, Black," Lucius whispered, "let's listen."

The two boys crept in closer.

"Tom," the girl was saying, "maybe we can do this again sometime?"

The Head Boy was getting mildly annoyed at his latest conquest. He was hoping that after he had finished with her, she'd leave, but unfortunately, she had turned out to be one of those clingy ones.

"I'm busy Ella, I must go and study now," Tom tried to wave her off.

"Ella? Who's Ella?" The disappointed girl asked him.

Tom realized his mistake, but failed to care. He must have confused her with another Ravenclaw he had taken recently. Tom rounded a corner and was frustrated that he couldn't explain to her that he had just used her to sate his needs.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't hold back a cackle; Riddle didn't even care enough to know her name!

Tom turned at the noise, and saw that the Malfoy heir and another Slytherin boy were following him. The Slytherin Heir was pleased to see the boy that had aroused him in the first place. It was this boy's fault that he had been required to sate his needs with this clingy Ravenclaw. It was only fair that Lucius would, in turn, help him escape her grasp.

"Ella," Tom announced to her, "I must go and attend to my duties as Head Boy."

He looked pointedly in the direction of the two boys. They stopped and realized that they had been caught. The girl looked disheartened at the understanding that this handsome Slytherin didn't know her name and didn't care either. She stole one last glance at him before scurrying off in the direction of her Common Room.

Tom took a few steps before stopping in front of the two first-years.

"Explain to me why you felt it was necessary to eavesdrop," Tom ordered in a cold, calculating voice.

"S-sorry sir, I was just doing what M-Malfoy told me to. It wasn't my idea, honest," Alphard Black spoke up.

"You traitorous little-" Lucius began.

"Quiet," Tom told the fuming boy, "Black, you may leave."

Alphard darted away towards the dungeons, avoiding Malfoy's accusatory glare.

"I would have thought that a child of the Malfoy bloodline would have behaved better."

A pretty blush crossed Lucius's face that made him look all the more appealing. The boy knew that his father would be very angry with him if he shamed the Malfoy name. Tom picked up on this as he used Legilimency to pillage Lucius's mind.

"Well Lucius, you may choose your punishment, do you want me to dock house points from Slytherin?"

Lucius shook his head, as Tom knew he would. That meant his friends would get punished as well. Lucius wouldn't want the entire house ostracizing him. If Lucius's father found out that he had been publicly punished, the small boy would be in a lot of trouble.

"Your other option is to serve detention with me, after supper."

Lucius thought this over. He didn't even know that the Head Boy could do that. But he was grateful that he was given the option. Lucius wasn't very fond of public humiliation.

"What is your decision?" Tom demanded, "Will it be the deduction of your House's points or the private detention with me?"

"The detention," Lucius said quietly.

"Excellent, you will come straight to me from the Great Hall. I will be in my private Head Boy room."

Lucius nodded. This would be easy. He'd just have a private detention with the very person that he had admired for a while and that would be the end of it. Lucius would probably impress Tom, like the good little Malfoy he was, and they'd be best mates by the end of the detention.

* * *

Tom Riddle was elated as he walked to his private room. He had just finished giving Lucius the directions to get to his room for the detention. If all went well, the future Dark Lord would take the innocence of another schoolboy tonight.

Tom rounded the corner, and hissed a password to a painting of Salazar Slytherin. The Founder of Slytherin recognized Tom's parseltongue and tipped his hat at him before opening up to reveal the Head Boy's room.

Tom's room was a luxurious one, decorated to suit Tom's tastes. He had a King-sized bed draped in green, with a marble night-table by the side. The coloring of the room resembled the colors of the Slytherin common room and there was a stone fireplace embedded in one of the walls to warm the room. Tom had a private bathroom he could access through a doorway off to the side as well as a closet where he had neatly organized his wardrobe. All in all, it was the most comfortable room Tom had ever stayed in.

Tom sat down in the armchair by the fire. He pondered what he would do with the Malfoy boy when he was finally within his grasp. Tom smirked and realized that it'd be extremely easy to exploit Malfoy's innocence. With his plan in mind, Tom summoned a house-elf and requested all of the things he'd require for the night. Not for the first time, Tom was grateful for the discretion of house-elves. Deciding he didn't want to go down to the Great Hall to eat, Tom also requested that the house-elf prepare a light supper for him and bring it to his room.

Once he finished with that, Tom smiled and reclined in his seat. By the end of today, he was either going to scare the living hell out of Lucius Malfoy, or acquire a willing slave.

Both would be equally enjoyable.

* * *

**Finally, Tom's plan is in action. He's probably anticipating the next chapter almost as much as I am. That means the fun part is next. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Malfoy, wanna go back the common room and play some Exploding Snap?" Alphard Black asked.

Lucius had just finished his meal and was trying to come up with a way to get rid of his annoying friend. He didn't want anyone to know where he was going.

"Hey, Black," Lucius spoke up for the first time in the entire meal, "I dare you to go and talk to that girl."

He motioned at a 3rd year Slytherin, sitting at the other end of the table.

"Why?" Black's eyes grew wide, "she's not even that pretty, and all of her friends are around her."

"Well, if you're too scared..."

"I'm not a coward, watch me!"

Lucius smirked; that had worked well enough. He waited until Black had gone far enough away and then slipped out of the Great Hall before anyone else could question him.

This was going to be a breeze, Lucius thought to himself, strolling through the castle. Whatever the Head Boy had in mind wasn't going to be too bad anyway. Riddle probably wanted to make the detention confidential because he respected the Malfoy name. Lucius beamed, he bet he was the only first-year that ever got to be personally invited to the Head Boy's own private room.

The little boy turned the corner and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He was sure this was the one that Tom Riddle had described to him. Lucius looked around at the pictures and tried to decide which one was the door to the Head Boy room. Riddle had said that the portrait of Salazar Slytherin guarded his room.

Lucius looked at a portrait of a scowling man with a bushy mustache and decided that the frame was about the size of a doorway. Not knowing the password, Lucius raised a tentative hand to knock on the wall next to the portrait. The man kept scowling down at him and Lucius shrunk away, not so sure anymore that this was the right hallway.

Lucius frowned and decided to leave, when he saw the picture that was behind him swing open.

"Enter," a voice spoke from inside.

Lucius hesitated before stepping over the small divider into the room. He brought his other foot up, but ended up tripping and landing flat on his face.

Lucius heard soft footsteps towards him and then felt a hand, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to his feet.

"Are you hurt?"

Lucius blushed under the intense gaze of Tom Riddle. He was making a complete fool of himself. The older Slytherin would never take him seriously if Lucius kept making these mistakes.

"Fine," Lucius mumbled, looking away.

Tom released his grip on the fragile child's arm, and instead placed a hand on the small of his back, ushering him into the room.

Lucius allowed himself to be led to the middle of the room. He noticed that there was a raised, cushioned platform on his left. It was covered with a towel and had a pillow on one end of it. Lucius vaguely remembered his mother lying on one, getting a massage from a therapeutic healer. Looking to the massage table's left, he saw a basket of assorted oils and lotions.

"So, what am I doing for my detention?" Lucius asked with confused eyes.

"You will be relieving my stress, Lucius," Tom answered, "I will instruct you on how to use the body oils."

The small boy nodded, "O-okay."

Tom's eyes narrowed, "While serving your detention, Lucius, you shall address me as sir. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Lucius managed not to stutter.

Tom seemed to relax a bit. Everything was going perfectly. This next part shouldn't be too hard.

"Lucius, why don't you take off your robe, you probably wouldn't want to get it dirty," Tom suggested helpfully.

The Malfoy nodded and pulled his robe over his head. He was left standing in his trousers and a shirt.

"Your shoes too, I don't want my carpet to get dirty," Tom said, walking into his bathroom.

Lucius nodded and sat down to tug his shoes off. He succeeded in his task, and then placed them neatly beside his folded robe in the corner. He wouldn't want to make the room messy.

"I'm just going to put on a towel, so you can use the oils for the massage," Tom called from the bathroom.

Lucius caught himself nodding again, even though Tom couldn't see him. You couldn't use oils on someone who was wearing clothes, after all.

A minute later, Tom walked out again. The only thing he was wearing was a towel around his waist. Lucius gasped, he had never seen anyone with muscles like that before. He had once snuck into the Quidditch changing room to see if the other boys looked like him, but they were hairy and didn't have any muscles.

Tom, on the other hand, was completely smooth all over, and had nice abs and biceps that Lucius hoped he'd have when he turned Tom's age.

Tom strolled over to the table and laid on it, face down. Lucius, receiving no further instruction, walked towards him.

"What am I supposed to do now, sir?"

"Choose an oil and massage it into my back, shoulders, and neck, is that too hard to comprehend?" Tom asked, irritated.

"No sir," Lucius replied, rolling up his sleeves.

He looked at the basket and decided to choose one at random. Lucius struggled to take off the cap, and then poured some on his tiny hands. It was warm. He put the bottle down and hesitated, not knowing where to start.

Tom grew impatient, "Can you manage rubbing the oil into my shoulders, or would that be too difficult?"

Lucius was eager to show Tom that he could follow instructions, so he put his hands on the tall boy's shoulders and began to knead the oil into his skin. Lucius worked his hands up to the base of Tom's neck and massaged it as best he could.

"Lower," Tom moaned, reveling in the feel of his pet's small hands on his body.

Lucius poured some of the warm oil right onto Tom's broad back and rubbed the oil into his tense muscles. Lucius could feel him relaxing even more, and was excited that he was doing a good job.

"I feel a lot better," Tom said, "but, my thighs are still really tense."

"I could do it, sir!" Lucius said, "I think I'm getting good at this."

"Excellent, Lucius, I always knew you were a bright boy."

Tom flipped onto his back, and slid his towel up a bit to grant Lucius access.

Lucius put some more oil on his hands and then placed them right above Tom's knees, massaging the oil into his thighs. Lucius moved a little higher, but stopped about mid-thigh.

"Higher," Tom ordered.

"B-but, sir, the towel is blocking-"

"Here, let me help you with that."

Tom un-tucked the towel from around his waist and tossed it onto the floor.

"Now you can finish."

Lucius tried not to stare. Tom's was much bigger than his, and it was half-up. Lucius tried to keep massaging, but he couldn't concentrate. His hands were still going higher and higher up Tom's thighs.

Tom noticed Lucius eyeing him, "Staring at anything in particular, Lucius?"

The little boy blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"I-I just, it looks so, so… well… mine isn't like it… mine isn't as… uhh…" Lucius stumbled over his words.

"That's because you're still growing, Lucius," Tom gave him a fatherly smile, "here, let me show you."

Tom took Lucius' hand, still coated in oil, and guided it to his erection.

"Here, just move your hand up and down, like that, you can use your other hand too."

Lucius tried not to let Tom know that he was scared. He had never seen one of these up close before, besides his own. Lucius brought his other hand up to join, and tried to do his best to please Tom. Maybe he'd be let out of the detention earlier if he cooperated.

Tom let out a low groan; Lucius looked so innocent, with his baby-like hands wrapped around his erection.

"Why don't you try using your mouth as well?" Tom suggested.

Lucius whimpered, "Can't I be done now, please, sir?"

Tom couldn't resist running his hands through the boy's silky locks, before tightening his grip and pulling Lucius' head down to his cock.

"You're doing great so far, Lucius," Tom purred, "keep going."

Lucius stuck out his tongue and tentatively licked pre-cum off of the tip of Tom's member. He knew that it wouldn't be enough, so Lucius started licking as much of Tom's erection as he could reach.

Tom growled in frustration, "Start sucking."

Lucius wrapped his perfect, little lips around the head and without any real technique, started sucking as hard as he could.

"Deeper," Tom commanded.

Lucius tried to fit as much of Tom in his mouth as he could without gagging. He was still sucking, and his cheeks were hollowed around Tom's cock.

"Look at me," Tom ordered.

Lucius brought his eyes up to match Tom's gaze. He looked so angelic like that, Tom thought. His eyes were shining, and he looked almost as if he was lost inside a scary place that his parents had warned him not to play in. Tom absorbed Lucius' helpless look with a greedy gaze.

"I'd suggest you start swallowing, if you don't want to choke," Tom said, before he began to push his cock deeper into Lucius' throat.

The first-year started gagging, and tried to pull back, but Tom's tight grip on his hair kept his head in place. Lucius started swallowing, and Tom's cock finally pushed past the tight ring of muscle deeper into Lucius' throat. A couple more pushes, and the 11-year-old boy's nose was nested in Tom's pubic hair.

"Beautiful," Tom whispered.

Tears were streaming freely down Lucius' face now. He closed his eyes to avoid the stare of the Head Boy and worked on not throwing up.

"Keep sucking."

Lucius was desperate, he couldn't breathe at all. He knew the only way to make Tom stop was to do what he said, so Lucius started sucking harder than he had been before, if that was even possible.

"Open, your eyes," Tom snarled.

It took all of his willpower for Lucius to do just that. Tom felt an animalistic sense of triumph, as he looked mockingly into Lucius' teary eyes. With one last thrust into the boy's abused mouth, Tom came, and spewed his load down Lucius' throat.

The Head Boy pulled out, and Lucius gulped down gasps of air, grateful for the oxygen. He flinched when Tom finished spewing bitter come all over his face.

"You look so amazing, covered in my come, Lucius," Tom praised.

Lucius tried not to break down sobbing as Tom decided to rub his essence into Lucius' face. He curled up into a little ball on the edge of the massage table after Tom finished smearing it over his face.

Tom smiled and leaned over to kiss Lucius on the forehead.

His plan was working out quite nicely.


End file.
